The present invention relates to an inlet flow guide for a low pressure turbine.
Low pressure turbines include an inlet flow guide disposed along the path of flow of steam through the turbine to direct the incoming steam into two flow paths. The streams flow past separate arrays of turbine blades, which generally begin with stationary blades, before being exhausted from the turbine.
The inlet flow guide is generally a shroud plate attached to, and extending between, the first opposed stationary blades. Heretofore, the inlet flow guides have been supported within the turbine by radial supports attached to the turbine housing. These radial supports interfere with the steam flow, which in turn, can cause the inlet flow guide and the blades to vibrate, creating excessive stress and wear on those portions of the turbine. Further, steam leaks through the gap between circumferential sections of the shroud plate. Thus, clamping members are used to prevent the vibration of the inlet flow guide and turbine blades, and spring back-type seals are used to inhibit steam leakage.
It is desired to develop an inlet flow guide that has a simplified overall structure by requiring a reduced number of associated supports, clamping members and seals, and places a reduced amount of stress on its component parts.